A computing application installed on a customer's client computer may need to be periodically updated with newer versions of the application. A provider of a computing application may serve millions of customers that may run the computing application on different hardware and/or software platforms, may utilize different localized versions of the applications, as well as may run earlier-than-current versions of the application. This diversity of flavors of the computing application installed by the customers may require the ability to publish updates (or patches) that may apply either to all variants of a single product, to some subset of variants of a product, or to specific user's configuration for the same product. One approach for providing updates includes requiring that the client sends appropriate information to the server (e.g., version of the application, version of the client operating system, language, etc.) and that the server runs a Common Gateway Interface (CGI) to provide the correct update information back to the client. The use of server-side CGIs may increase the cost and limit scalability of a given installation.